digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Timemon
It is quite unknown from where or when Timemon came from. Indeed it is a mystery. It appears to be some sort of of humanoid trapped within a pure white man-shaped sarcophagus- which it refers to as a tomb- covered in elaborate carvings with only its elongated arms hanging out, as well as its neck which allows it to move its head around. The flesh upon these organic parts appear to be charred to the point that its flesh and the char are one in the same. If one were to strip away the char, a simple task, it would reveal bare muscle and artery underneath, and this "under-flesh" are as impregnable as the tomb that encloses the rest of the body. Returning to the topic of the carvings among the tomb, they appear to be so elaborate and inspired that it appears that it is from the ancient past, but it is made of a material so strong and unfamiliar that it can be assumed it is a futuristic alloy. The only other feature of Timemon is he eye that is dead center in its mask. It is apparent that this is Timemon's actual organic eye. The pupil is shaped in a peculiar fashion, it appears to be a cross, with a short vertical line crossing a long horizontal line. The eyelids close from the left and right side of the eyeball, instead of the bottom and top as is normal. Furthermore, it is such a dastardly shade of blood-red, that staring into it can drive one mad. Timemon often enjoys competition and being challenge, and it will always hold the demeanor of a gentleman, both in combat and otherwise. It will even weaken itself in order to make a fight as fair as possible, so to give the opponent a fighting chance. But then again, it can only limit itself so much, so it will often send its subordinates to fight for it. Its cruelty is legendary; it has been known to send subordinates into losing battles strictly for the pleasure of watching them die. The more painful and horrible the death of the servant, the more pleasurable it is for Timemon. However, when the time comes and the games must cease, it can easily wipe its enemies away with a flick of its wrist. Beyond these traits, Timemon is, once again, a mystery, but it is undeniably one of the most villainous Digimon that ever existed. Attacks * Maddening Gaze: It stares into the opponents soul, either driving them irreversible insanity or simply burning the soul to ashes. * Dust to Dust: It impales the foe with one of its fingers. The victim then rapidly ages into dust. * Ashes to Ashes: It summons its Eternity Staff, and plunges it into the ground. The entire area then rapidly ages into a future of fire, chaos, and turmoil, leaving nothing but a charred wasteland. * Eye Beam: An undeclared attack in which Timemon fires a laser from its single eye.